


The Oddities of Death

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: How lonely is it on the other side?
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Mochizuki Ryoji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Oddities of Death

Death is oddly warm. 

I don’t hate being here. I hate not being there; where those I grew to love remain. I hate that I left them, that they wait for me. Knowing I’ll never return. 

Death is oddly kind. 

He made me an illusion today. A kitchen, filled with any ingredient I could imagine. We made cakes upon cakes, ones that I’d never gotten to try down on Earth. They tasted sweet, but... It still isn’t the same. 

Death is oddly romantic. 

I told him how I feel. That I’d let my friends down, that their love was for nothing; he gave me a bouquet and promised me love is never worthless. That he misses them too. We cried together. 

Death is oddly dense. 

The flowers he gave me were roses. I asked him if he loved me, and he asked how I knew. Death believed flowers were a more secretive language than that. I simply laughed - for the first time in a long while - all the while holding him close. 

Death is oddly fond of me. And I don’t think I mind. 

We sit there, for hours and hours, watching the sun rise. He says I remind him of the stars in the sky; I told him he reminds me of the moon. At first, so secretive. Mysterious. But his beauty can’t be denied. Tonight, i asked him a question. One that startled him. 

“Will we ever stop?” 

“...What do you mean ‘stop’?” He responded. “Do you not- Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not. I just... Death doesn’t seem very death-y.” A short chuckle at the end. Trying to make this more lighthearted than it is. 

I knew this might hurt. I knew there might be fear in his eyes. 

“I guess it’s because you thought it meant ‘lonely’, too.” His answer - however - is one I didn’t know. “But it doesn’t have to be.”

A smile, gracing both of our lips. “It really doesn’t, huh? I shoulda guessed that...”

And they touch, our lips, as I lean in. Cupping Death’s cheek. 

“After all, I get to spend it with you.”


End file.
